When film dosages are manufactured, particularly self-supporting film dosages, the film is generally formed in the form of a continuous sheet or web or material, which must then be cut into individual dosages. There is inherent scrap, or wasted material, associated with the manufacturing and processing steps. This scrap results in unusable material that is simply discarded. When such wasted material includes precious matter such as active drugs and pharmaceuticals, this wasted material can be extremely expensive.
It is desirable to solve the present problems associated with the art to yield a more efficient manufacturing and packaging process to form individual film doses, especially those containing an active component. Further, it is a desired aspect of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing individual film dosages directly onto the surface of a package, where the package may be sealed and may form a housing for the individual film dosage.